Before The Fall
by DemonStripper
Summary: If his stiff movements spoke anything of his health, he was clearly fatgued and aching from the long journey by carriage from Pompeii to Rome, a sentiment he too shared. They had grown used to being more active than that, even on the days they chose to stay in bed from dawn till dusk; some of those days were the most active, in fact. (Ashes of Eden prequel) Lemon/Smut


**I'm so happy! I finally got the chance to write for my favourite AU again! The Pompeii boys are back again with another (more happy) adventure! Please enjoy it? 3**

* * *

"Sebastian, slow down! I can't keep up with you, you bloody horse!" Those were the words that interrupted the quiet hour of midnight and halted the fast pace footsteps echoing between the columns of the thermae in Rome. The structure in question was fairly new and still unnamed despite its rising popularity and elaborate halls, garnering the attention of all classes of people with its convenient setting in the center of the city. Not a single light burned in sight, leaving them with no more than the blue glow of the moon to illuminate their path as they descended the stairs inside the stone building. Alabaster skin was highlighted by the night's natural radiance, proudly flaunting its newly earned moonstone hue as Sebastian turned to face the panting patrician, releasing his hand and allowing him to move at his own speed down the hallway without needing to run to catch up with his taller counterpart. "I apologize, I forget that you're not quite as tall as me," he mentally added that he was far from being his height, but for his own sake, he remained silent, reclaiming Ciel's hand once they were back on even ground.

Slowing his stride to avoid bathing with a vexed lover, Sebastian appraised Ciel from the top of his dumortierite tresses to the tips of his toes - his calceus hiding only half of his feet with their thin leather straps. If his stiff movements spoke anything of his health, he was clearly fatgued and aching from the long journey by carriage from Pompeii to Rome, a sentiment he too shared. They had grown used to being more active than that, even on the days they chose to stay in bed from dawn till dusk; some of those days were the most active, in fact. Hence the reason they came to the bathhouse now rather than waiting until daylight, or at least that's what they told themselves originally as they crept through the sleeping city to the serenity the pool of water promised. If they truly stopped to ask themselves though, both would admit that they truly only wanted to be alone in each other's company, to run longing palms across each other's bare flesh, the starlight above guiding their aimless path as they worshipped their partner's body as if saying a prayer to the gods themselves.

The walkway darkened as they stepped over the threshold into a small room lined in benches of grey stone, a tiny skylight above creating the only source of light in the changing room. Even with their sight dimmed in the tucked away room, Ciel refused to tear his eyes from the other male, greedily drinking in the mind-numbingly addictive sight of Sebastian, tunic slipping down his shoulders to pool at his feet as his black cloak and sanguine sash were draped over one of the benches. He imagined the feel of firmly sculpted abs beneath his palms, contracting beneath his fingers as larger hands would pull him down closer to claim his lips, one of his own hands reaching below himself to grasp Sebastian's prick, rubbing it against his own as Sebastian would practically growl against his lips, hips bucking wildly to meet his own grinding.

Through lust-blown pupils, he managed to tear his attention away from his beloved and focused on removing his own clothes, fingers trembling faintly as he pulled his royal blue cloak from his shohlders and discarded the heavy fabric quickly. Likewise, Sebastian's own andesine gaze trailed along Ciel's form as he stripped, staring a particularly long time at the creamy thighs practically begging for his hands, calling out to him in desperate plea for him to grasp them, to rub and massage them adoringly; for his tongue to chase his fingers up their soft expanse, to soon wrap around a pink cock, standing tall, weeping precum and tempting him to lean down and eagerly lap it up. And that was exactly what he planned to do very soon. He was shaken from his reverie when Ciel cleared his throat, cheeks like that of a strawberry and arms crossed over his chest, covering blushing nipples and the nearly transparent scar in the middle of his chest from the nick of a training sword almost a decade ago. "Are you just going to stare at my legs or are you going to follow me?"

Sebastian's lips curled wickedly as he cocked his hip and a narrow brow, delicately seizing Ciel's chin between his thumb and forefinger to raise the noble's face inches from his own, "I'm still deciding." His free palm wandered forward to tug the slighter male closer with a hand on one side of his pert rear, squeezing the pale globe of a single cheek, delighting in the yelp he received. "Well stop deciding or I'll start without you," Ciel breathed, the threat in his words hollow, but firmly punctuated by him pressing himself flush against the onyx-haired man's front, gaining his own satisfaction from the not-so-quiet moan earned with the bold move. "My, my, whatever have I gotten myself into with you, hm?" Sebastian practically purred, letting the heir do as he pleased; to play with fire until he was ready to search out the awaiting bath. "I guess you'll just have to find out, won't you?" Ciel countered with a nibble to the digit beneath his lips, pushing away from the others torso to turn on his heel and lead him into a less hidden area, "But before you do, I want to be in the water. I'm positively sore from riding so long in that cramped up carriage they dare to call luxurious."

"Is the carriage truly the problem or are you just spoilt, my darling?" Sebastian chuckled, following after his complaining lover like a loyal dog awaiting its treat. On occasion, he thought that was exactly what he was. If that was the case, his master was more than generous in his constant offerings. Especially when it comes to feeding... "I am not spoilt, I just hate traveling. It would be even worse by horseback, but that doesn't make it any better on my throbbing calves," Ciel glared, raising his chin higher as if the snobbish gesture would somehow heal the damage dealt to his pride by the grinning raven behind him. Sometimes it was the small wins that really counted. "I am well aware of your distaste for travel, but there's no other way to get to different cities. You've been speaking of Rome since the first day of the mild season, have you not?" The question was met with a dismissive shrug, showing the slate-haired male's lack of comeback.

Releasing his hand only once they reached the final corridor leading into the grand pool, Ciel raised a vial Sebastian had missed on their journey to the bathing area, popping the glass top off of it with a quiet 'thunk'. Pouring the clear mixture of olive oil, lavender, and sage into his palm, he raised his hands to Sebastian's chest with a smirk, not at all subtle in the lingering way his fingers spread and kneaded across his pecs as he massaged the oil into the firm muscles from his stomach to his back. Sebastian in turn, tilted his head, savoring his beloved's touch as it was offered so graciously, smoothing over his shoulders and biceps in languid circles. Those thin fingers trailer further and further down, mapping out the skin they had traveled so often, chasing milky flesh with his slick hands all the way to the man's ankles, spreading the faintly sweet concoction across the entirety of his form, readying him for the shivering waves of water, gently rolling in wake of the summer breeze.

Ciel's wrist was caged in a larger hand when he made to repeat the process, looking up to meet an endearing smile and calm eyes, "That's enough, dearest. At this rate, you're going to use all of the oil before our third day here. Besides, it's my turn." Relenting the bottle to his lover's hold, the shorter male took a step back, welcoming the caress starting at his shoulders and dancing along his his back, rubbing warmth and floral scents into the soft expanse of his skin. Sebastian endulged in the chance to keep his partner close for as long as he would allow without fear of others seeing or trying to part them, relishing in the light moment with a weak tug to pull Ciel closer to himself, seeking out the mututal affection in his darling's embrace. With his lips pressed to the noble's cheek, he coated every inch of his form in the cleansing mixture without hurry, strokes growing more firm around the other's shins and calves, embrocating the stiff and cramped muscles surrounding. "Hm... That's nice," Ciel whispered, eyes partially lidded as if he himself had found Elysium as he reached out to drag long, shining locks of ebony betwixt his awaiting fingers. Sebastian smiled, proud of himself for bringing some relief to his priorly irked intended, "I'm glad you think so. Maybe the trip back won't be so hard on us, hm?" Receiving a nod, he continued his ministrations while blunt nails scaped through his hair and over his scalp, drawing forth a sound that Ciel assumed was the mortal equivilant of a purr. Eventually, Ciel pulled away from the tender contact as he felt the oil on his skin beginning to dry before either of them had gotten the chance to bathe. Not wanting to let the used liquid go to waste, he clasped Sebastian's hand in his, urging him to stand beside him, "Come now, shall we go in?"

Water proudly rocked beneath the moon and the movements causing it to tremble from above as Ciel lowered himself into the shimmering liquid, sighing blissfully as irritated muscles made contact with the soothing warmth. Quickly dunking his head beneath the water, the aristocrat arose with a shake of the head, slinging clinging strands from his eyes and droplets falling from where they caught on his lengthy lashes. Sebastian stood mesmerized, gawking at his dear one with embers flickering to life within his cinnabar eyes, lips curling into an adoring smile. Lust was still kindling just beneath the surface of his skin, but that wasn't to say that he didn't appreciate the Apollo-incarnate that was his lover without the added thrills and carnal fulfilment of their lovemaking. As he was, he was quite the sight to behold. With his jewel-like eyes and gracefully defined form, he was nothing to scoff at. He wasn't what one would consider muscular, but he wasn't dainty either. He was curved; his back arched more than most other men in their fair city and his waist pronounced far more than that, but still he boasted lean muscles, a sharp jaw, and an even sharper tongue. A fine specimen indeed, Sebastian mused while one of Ciel's brows rose, tilting his head in confusion as Sebastian stood unmoving, "You know, love, looking is fine and all, but personally, I would rather be able to touch and look upon you at the same time."

Blinking to reluctantly drag himself from his musings, Sebastian adhered with Ciel's silent order. A hazy pink lit his cheeks as he watched the tepid water ripple when he sank into it, swimming forward to catch his little lover by the waist once he was within arm's reach. A smirk curled his lips as Ciel mirrored his hold on his own being, allowing one hand to tangle in the obsidian locks tinted by the gentle glow of the moon. "Would you now?" Sebastian purred, chiseled chest pressed flush against his beloved's slim back. "You know what I think, Ciel?" Smiling lips grazed Ciel's ear, fanning hot breath over his neck. "Having you touch me is fine and all, I do adore when you kiss me and run your hands along my chest, my back, my dick." Ciel scoffed at that, gaining a chortle that rumbled deeply against his shoulders. "But I would much rather feel you from the inside, pulsing and squeezing around me. Your legs around my waist and your lips on mine, crying out as if pleasure is all you've ever known... You're already like this, I bet it would take no effort at all to have you writhing for me, begging me for relief... I must admit I am positively aching for you; your hold, your kiss, your scent, your divine taste. Indulge me tonight, won't you?"

"When do I not indulge you?" Ciel scoffed with a tug to his lover's hair puncuating his words. Burying his nose into the elegant column of his neck, he nibbled at Sebastian's collarbone, peppering it with satin kisses and tracing its sharp edge with the wet warmth of a curious tongue -lapping at the remnants of sweat gathered over the span of the evening. "You didn't answer the question," Sebastian murmured, settling his own lips upon Ciel's forehead in kind, fingers draping across the small of his little nobleman's back, slipping lower, teasingly circling the puckered rim hidden betwixt plush cheeks. Ciel's higher cheeks lit up, reminiscent of the strawberry filling of his favourite tarts, burning coral as the digit dipped inside only to leave as soon as it had strayed, cupping the roundness of his behind before dripping hands sank down to his thighs. His other palm followed suit, lifting him until Ciel was high enough to wrap his legs around his waist. "Do I even have to answer? You already know what I'm going to say," The smaller male murmured, looping narrow arms around Sebastian's muscular shoulders. "I still enjoy hearing it from those lovely lips of yours though," the older male crooned, pressing a kiss to the boy's parted lips. "Very well then... Ravage me, Sebastian. Make me forget the horribly boring trip here, the pain it caused, the judging eyes of others who gaze upon us, the ghostly whispers of town patrons that I should take a wife as well as the ones who want you as a husband despite you being mine... Erase it all and replace it with absolute rapture, filling us both to the brim with warm and writhing passion." His words sent a shiver coarsing through Sebastian's form and he held his partner with more reverence, guiding their lips together while he balancing Ciel against one of the stone walls of the thermae. "Such pretty words... You should've become a poet, sweet one," He whispered against slick cherry lips, pawing at Ciel's chest with the hand not being used to balance his weight.

"I'm already your poet." The words were languid, voice slurring lazily, every ounce of focus on the pinkened cock throbbing and prodding urgently against the sensuous curve of his ass, the bulbous head threatening to poke between the tantalizing mounds. He chuckled, voice developing a deeper baritone and soft rasp in his lustful state, "Eager much?" Raspberry lips quirked at the younger male, his humor reflected in Sebastian's expression as he gave a shallow jerk, the movement just powerful enough to spread his cheeks more and force a gasp from throat. Rumbling in satisfaction, Sebastian's fingers stopped from where they were roaming down the smooth and milky skin. Ciel had never worked a day in the vineyards or beneath the scorching sun in his life and it showed; his flesh was marred only by the shadows cast by the columns beneath the moonlight and a faint freckle upon his right ribs.

Long fingers splayed across the faintly defined muscles of his chest, creeping ticklishly up his sides and over his shoulders, kneading adoringly at the banquet of flesh, his to kiss and lick and suck to his heart's desire. With digits drawn to his rosy pecs, he pinched the left one, delighting in the surprised squeak his beloved made. His tongue flirted with the pulse fluttering against the heir's throat, nipping playfully at the bruise still fading from a week before. "Oh, yes, Ciel. I am indeed veryeager. To feel that hot, tight little hole stretched around me, pulling me in, refusing to let go. It seems you cling to me not just with arms and legs," The Roman purred, dragging his thumb from the pink pearls he teased with a circular rub. Gripping his waist tighter as his fingers darted between Ciel's legs, he gathered the oily residue balancing and dripping precariously from the boy's skin, slicking his fingers copiously. Pressing into the tight ring of muscles, he felt them clench around his exploring forefinger, sucking him deeper and trapping him in place in the same instance. Far passed being phased by the initial sting of being stretched, the bluenette reached beneath his thighs, quivering with mounting excitement, and grasped Sebastian's twitching arousal. A choked groan sounded when he squeezed, fingers failing to meet around the generous girth his fist clutched. At a torturously sedate pace, his palm glissaded from glans to sac; the pre-cum dripping from the tiny slit helped his hand to glide more smoothly.

"Ahh, Ciel," Sebastian breathed, fingers curling inside his little lover, prodding sensuously at the delicate bundle of nerves he found. With a choked moan, Ciel's hips involuntarily bucked, sinking further down onto the lengthy digits. Had he been standing, his knees would have buckled in seconds flat, giving into the mindless pleasure coursing through his blood. Lips locked in a hungry kiss, desperately enveloping each other's mouths as if their lives depended on it. Heavy and panting like the way an asphyxiated man sucks in oxygen; deep and longing, stretching out the moment like they would never again share an embrace, though they shared one every night. It was as if they were created solely for one another, for this very purpose. To love and be loved, wrapped in rapture and the arms of their other half; unhidden and unashamed within the depths of the crystal waters in which they bathed. Born of the universe and crafted from the sun's fire, fanned to an inferno with the touch of skin and taste of lips.

Heat sparked between them as they devoured one another's mouths, jerking of hand and slide of fingers increasing until both were a mess of sweat and bath oils, whining and twisting to fend off the oncoming peak of pleasure. The pulsating muscles clutching his scissored fingers were enough of a forewarning for Sebastian to pull them out, soothingly ghosting his palm over the Pompeiian's right hip upon catching an annoyed whine. "Patience, Ciel. I'm not letting you finish that quickly. We're only getting started." Prying the smaller hand from his prick, he brought the back of it to his lips, kissing the unblemished skin with such admiration it drew a soft hum from his partner. "I'm not a patient man, you know that, Sebastian," Ciel stated, stroking through damp obsidian locks with a teasing tug; that earned a purr reminiscent sound that brought a sense of pride warming throughout his chest. "I am well aware, you prickly thing. If you are so impatient though, I shall concede for now. You have suffered quite a painful journey," He mocked, octave dropping into an amorous drone when he continued, "But I won't go so easy on you when we reach our temporary home..." Before so much as another breath of air could pass his lips uninhibited by words, he was impaled on Sebastian's aching hardness.

Calamine-iris orbs grew large and thin arms wrapped around the taller man's chest to settle on his back, grunting quietly while he adjusted to his lover's size. A wrinkle formed betwixt Sebastian's midnight brows, taking great care not to move before Ciel was ready, it took a fair amount of effort to remain still with that tight heat wrapped around him. Mere seconds passed before Ciel put him out of his misery, but in place of spoken words, he chose to show him with a shallow roll of the hips, "Good. Because I've needed you the entire trip... I'd considered taking you in the carriage or having you take me, but knew it would be much too hard to clean the seats afterwards." Ciel breathed around a groan, head falling against his beloved's shoulder as his hips set a steady rhythm, water sloshing about around them the entire time, waving like the sapphire waters of the ocean and spewing from the edge of the bath onto the floors above like a volcano's debris. "Sebastian... Nn!" Firm muscle muffled pleased cries as well as a pillow would, perhaps better, disappointing the Roman deeply. He didn't want Ciel to hide his enthusiastic sounds, he wanted to hear them all; every choked sob, each gasp or scream, all of the deliciously depraved moans and groans of the up most ecstasy. To swallow each sound between the press of their lips, and savor the jolt he made when his dick found his prostate, pounding into it relentlessly whilst keeping him steady against the stone walls and devouring his neck in the most carnal fashion he could manage. "Don't you dare hide those divine sounds, my little conte," He stated firmly, a rough jab to that heavenly spot enough to make the boy scream for all of Rome to hear. "S-Sebastian! So good... Again!" The Pompeiian's narrow hands gripped his shoulders firmly, using them alongside his thighs as leverage to lift himself enough to slam back down upon the length he'd worshipped with his lips just this morning. Chuckling, Sebastian complied, giving all he had to offer with every thrust and shove. Ciel twisted, cheeks heating up as he met the other's rhythm, quickening it with rapid movements and increasingly desperate calls. Sebastian's own moans and whines echoed throughout the structure, sonorous and mellifluous, sounding in time with Ciel's in alternating pitches. His hands squeezed at noble's plush rear, kneading it while leaning forward to whisper in his dulcet voice, "Such perfection... Such grace and handsomeness... Whatever could I have done in my past life to be worthy of this?"

Raising his head from its perch against Sebastian's collarbone, Ciel offered a glowing smile between huffs of air, cupping the fair face before him. "You say that and yet you are the very epitome of a god, my love. Strong, breathtaking, though unlike most of the gods, you are kind. You may as well be Apollo with that voice too." Compliments from his mate weren't scarce in the least, but still his words softened his heart. Many noblemen took a wife and sired children by Ciel's age, taking both male and female partners on the side for nothing more than their bodies. Yet, Ciel denied it all. He had no desire for a wife or children, nor did he take others or fawn over the forms of women and men in town. He had eyes for no other than Sebastian, and the golden bands of their future marriage was shared only by the couple. None could ever challenge them or attest their shared affections; it was theirs alone. "You flatter me, dearest. But you as well are one of the gods in my eyes, and I would gladly turn my back on every single one of them for you."

Ciel's moans began to increase in volume and pitch, pinnacle of pleasure mounting higher and higher, flowing over the edge of its hold and filling his stomach with scorching hot passion. "Fuuuck! Sebastian! L-love you so much!" Crying out, he clung to his beloved, riding out his orgasm while splattering the shapely chest he was pressed to in his creamy white release. Feeling Ciel's seed coat his chest, Sebastian slammed into him harder, relentlessly chasing after his own high with shuddering breaths. "Ah! So good, my Ciel... So tight and warm; beautiful... I love you as well, darling one." With two more sharp thrusts and soft lips thoroughly ravaging his, Sebastian reached his crest, groaning and tightening his grip on the slate-haired male. Remnants of his sticky release dripped from Ciel's hole and tainted his thighs. Sebastian licked into his mouth in exploration, tracing and mapping out the tongue and teeth he was so intimately familiar with. "Absolutely amazing, just as always."

Despite his diminutive stature, Ciel easily had the thigh muscles to keep wrapped around Sebastian's waist when his hands left his back. He smoothed and cleaned the smaller body of the oil he'd applied before entering the water. Ciel repeated the action, stroking the slick residue from his body and beginning to massage the marginally sore muscles of Sebastian's back with a fatigued sigh. Their fun wasn't over for the night, he told himself, but that never stopped his eyelids from dropping shut. Feeling the slump of the body be held, Sebastian chuckled. "Ah, falling asleep, are we?" The taller man crooned, ardently caressing his nape. Ciel rubbed his eyes and grumbled, "No, I just slipped a bit." Shaking his head in fond reproach, "No, need to hide it. It has been a long day and a lovely evening, you have every right to be tired. I believe it is time to leave though. The moon is rising higher and we still have to put our clothes back on before we may leave. I shall carry you to where we're staying for the week so you can rest."

Stepping from the bath, he did just that. Returning to the room they had shed their tunics in, Sebastian set Ciel on the stone bench, handing him a towel to dry with while clearing away the water from his own drenched skin. "You don't have to do that. I can walk just fine so you don't hurt your shoulders." Donning his tunic while Ciel resituated his sash and cloak, he offered an encouraging grin. "On please, you hardly weigh a thing, Ciel. Just go to sleep and let me worry about the rest. The walk is a short one, less than five minutes." Sebastian gathered his fiancé in his arms without awaiting a response, allowing him to curl against his chest with a pleased sigh. "If you insist, then I shall concede... Goodnight, my Sebastian."

"Goodnight, my Ciel."


End file.
